Please, tell me I am just being paranoid
by Bloody Peach
Summary: With Alfred having nightmares lately, then Matthew and Ivan getting closer, and now hearing that Matthew has been talking with N. Korea. How long will it be before Al starts thinking his brother is up to something?
1. Chapter 1

So this little plot bunny hopped onto me bed at about 3:30 am, it woke me up and everything~! ; A;

Warnings:

Swearing, disturbed nations, angry Brits, some blood and human/nation names used

Rated for future chapters. :3

* * *

He stood there, rain soaking down his blond wavy hair expect that one strand, that not even the a rock would be able to hold down. The young man panted softly; his dark purple orbs stared down, meeting dull blue ones. "You burnt down York for Christ sakes!" The standing blond screamed loudly, which could be understandable for some; but this boy. No; he hardly ever spoke anything above a whisper, he was always kind, and silent… Well; almost always.

The other young man stayed down in the mud, staring up at the one he once called his brother, long before this war, back when they still lived with that British bastard, this was all his fault. "You chose him over me…" he trailed off for a moment before he glared up at the other. "You chose the man that hardly even saw you, or remembered you over me!" Now he too was shouting; he looked almost pained, "You could have picked me, and we both would have been free from him!" He said as he went to pull himself up once more only to be met with a hard kick to his back causing him to fall back down into the filth.

"You _burnt_ down York, because I stayed loyal to Arthur, unlike you? You've always been an ungrateful brat, America!" Once again the boot came down on his back, only this time the young man was laughing; his face twisted up into something from a nightmare as he bent down next to the man. "You won that war out of sheer dumb luck." He said as he pushed his brothers head down into the mud holding it there. "After everything Arthur had done for you… After all the _love _he showed you.. You'd be nothing if it wasn't for him!" He said pulling the other head up, hearing him gasp for the air he needed. "And then you go and declare war on him, even though you know what is going on over there right now…"

"M-Matthew.." The other panted softly as he wiped his face; "You lost all right to call me by that name the moment you left Arthur and I!" the other screamed before he bent over and grabbed onto his musket, aiming it at the others head. "Canada, is the only thing you can call me, you bastard." The American flinched slightly, he was still finding it hard to believe that this mad man was the same person he knew and loved back then, the one that was so shy, kind, sweet. "What did England do to you…?" Canada tilted his head slightly and laughed, loudly. "He's done a lot to me; this however is no result of it. No; _America" _He spat his nation name out like it was poison. "This side has always been here, ever since that French bastard gave me up so easily to Arthur. I just kept it hidden away, I normally hate war, normally hate hurting people…" He chuckled darkly before walked over to the other, and hit the handle over his head hard enough to draw blood. "But this side of me loves it; the cries and pleas that are sobbed out for mercy. I thrive on it!_"_

America's eyes widened he watched him, he winced slightly as he head began to throb from getting hit. Was this really what he was like, on some deeper level was this the real Matthew? He closed his left eye as blood began to run down over it, his right eye focused on what Matthew was doing. "I guess I should repay you for that lovely scar I now have…" he cocked an eye brow as he watched the Canadian walk over and grab onto an abandoned oil lamp. His eyes widened once more as he tried to scramble to his feet. "Matthew don't!" The other screamed out as he slipped back down into the mud, missing the smirk that was shot his way. "Why not? After all you did it to me.." With those words he watched as the lamp was thrown into the window of his Whitehouse. It didn't take long for the fire to spread, soon the entire building was ablaze.

Matthew turned back to the scum as he heard a scream, the smell of burning flesh was soon to follow. "Oh America. How I wish I could do more to you, but I think England would be upset if I were to just destroy you."

Bright blue eyes snapped open as he looked around, there was no rain, no fire, no Matthew. With a sigh he brought his hand up to his shoulder, his fingers ran slowly over the large pink scar. His capital may have been rebuilt since that night so long ago, but the scar always looked as if it had just happened. Reaching over he grabbed Texas off his nightstand and placed it back on his face, everything was clearer now.

"I've been having dreams of that night more often lately…" He sighed and shook his head before looked at his clock and jumping out of his bed. "Ah fuck! I am going to late!" He shouted before rushing off to get read of the meeting.

_

* * *

_

"It's about time you got here you bloody git!" A thick British accent snapped the American from his thoughts, (yes now and then he does think.) the American forced a smile on his face, "Iggy, if you missed me you should have just said so, instead of calling me a gic!" Arthur scowled at the other, "I said 'git', not 'gic' you bloody idiot. Now come on, before Germany starts the meeting with out us." Arthur said before turning around only to have his arm grabbed on to. "Listen here, Alfred…" He trailed off as he seen Alfred staring away from him, his normal cheeriness gone, his deep jade eyes moved to see what he was staring at. He blinked as he saw Russia talking to himself, well he knew the man was crazy, but talking to himself now. He blinked again to see that Matthew was standing in front of him, he was about to say something before the America spoke first. "Arthur… Do you think Matthew is up to something these days?"

Arthur just stood there not saying anything for a moment, sure the lad has been acting a little oddly lately, but he had put it up to the state of the world right now. "Alfred, I'm not sure I know what you mean." just then Alfred turned and looked at Arthur, a serious expression plastered over his face. "Lately he's been getting closer with Russia, I even heard that North Korea had spoken with him." Arthur blinked before he frowned, "Alfred are you implying that Matthew is." He was cut off as Alfred smiled again, "Nevermind Iggy! Let's go, Germany is probably pissed since the hero isn't there right now!" And like that Alfred pulled Arthur away, Arthur glanced back at his former colony, as was currently walking toward the building, with a looming Russian following behind. Whatever was going on Arthur planned on finding out.

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue this or not?

I also tired to be pretty historically correct, but if something is wrong, please let me know. :3

Um, please review, even if it's just a coma; just so I know what people are interested in it.

Or I'll send psycho!Canada after you! D:


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for the fail this chapter may bring to everyone. ; A; My head has been acting dumb all day, and it's killing me. Um... It's kinda a little blah, I may end up re-doing it. However for now, I think it will do! D:

You can yell at me in the reviews if you'd like.

* * *

The meeting had been almost the same as any other meeting. There was fighting, which led Ludwig to attempt to take control; it seems that only would work for so long. However, there was something different, normally Matthew would sit next to the frog, now and then he would be noticed by said amphibian, and come close to being molested before he or Alfred noticed and pulled him away. However now that seat was being occupied by a rather nervous looking Latvian. It was rather sad to see that Russia still so easily influenced to lad. It had been this way for the last three meetings. Latvia would sit where Matthew use to sit, and Matthew would sit down next to a rather happy looking Ukrainian, a pleased looking Russian, and a knife-wielding-brother-loving-psycho-from-hell Belarusian.

Now Arthur would normally be all for his former colony to go out and try to get better relations with some of the nations - not saying there was anything wrong with Canada's relations with the others; he was sure that the Canadian had some of the best in the world. It was just that he wished it was with someone else other than Russia, and (From what he heard from Alfred, and confirmed by South Korea.) North Korea. This simply worried him. He had known Canada and Russia were pretty close, both being the two largest, having similar climates; but North Korea? From what he had known any relations Canada had at all were with South Korea, not his Northern half. He was a communist, Canada wasn't. He just couldn't understand what they would need to speak with.

Arthur sighed as he pulled another leaf from his blond hair. He had spent the last half an hour hiding in some bushes outside Matthew's house only to find out that the Canadian had known he was there the entire time. Which is why he now sat on a chair in Matthew's living room, with said blond just looking at him. Arthur cleared his throat before he folded his hands into his lap. "Yes, well I am sure you're wondering what I was doing hiding outside of your home." Matthew nodded his head, that one odd curl of his bounced with the movement. "Yes well to be honest Matthew, I was worried about you. You've been getting closer with Russia, and then your visits to North Korea? Lad, I'm not the only one that had noticed these things and I-" Matthew held up his hand for Arthur to stop.

A long pause went by before Matthew started to speak. "Arthur, it makes me kinda happy to know that you're worried about me, eh? However there is nothing to be worried about; Russia and I are just stringing our friendship. He is someone I'd like to keep as an ally, I am sure you can understand that." He shifted his position in the chair slightly resting his head in his hand. As for North Korea; my boss feels that since we are on good terms with South Korea, we should also try to be on good terms with North Korea." He smiled at Arthur before standing up, "Now next time, if you feel something to be wrong, please come to me and ask, I am sure it would be better than lurking outside of my home." Arthur nodded his head, his face slightly flushed from embarrassment. "Yes, well I am sure you're right." He said as he stood up as well, "I am sorry for all this Matthew." Matthew just nodded his head, "It's fine Arthur." And with that Arthur turned and left.

"Strengzen our ties, da?" Matthew rolled his eyes and looked of his shoulder, "What did you want me to say Ivan?" He glared toward the Russian as he walked out of Matthew's kitchen, another man followed behind him, not saying anything. Ivan just hummed as he walked over a sat down in the chair Arthur just sat in, the other man followed after the Russian and sat down on the chair next to him. Matthew nodded his head slightly before he too sat down. "No let's get back to what we were speaking about." Matthew went to continue before the Russian man cut him off. "I vant Украин, Кита, Латвия, Литва, Естонија, Польша, И Беларусь, она моя сестра." A smile pulled across his lips as the Canadian sighed, "Yes, I know Ivan." His gaze turned across to the Asian man who sat across from him. "What about you, Jin-Ho?" The Korean blinked before he moved his hand up slightly, "Asia." He said simply before giving a rather stoic stare toward the Russian. "역시 중국도." Ivan acted as if he never heard the remark from the Korean man. "What about Matvey?" Matthew just smiled, "Only five places I really want. The United Kingdom, France, and the United States.." He leaned back and looked at the other two, "Den I vant Nordic." The Russian chimed out once more, Matthew shook his head, "Sorry Ivan, but someone else has already called the Nordics." The Russian and Korean just turned to look at one another, "Vho?" Matthew smiled slightly, he'd rather not be named just yet, but soon my friends, you'll meet him." With that Matthew leaned back and clapped his hands together, "Now we're going to have to pick who gets China, since you both want him."

* * *

Now if the translations aren't right, I am sorry! I use a online translator!

/shot

Латвия (Lativa)  
Естонија (Estonia)  
Литва (Lithuania)  
Польша (Poland)  
Украин (Ukraine)  
И Беларусь, она моя сестра (and Belarus, she is my sister.)  
Кита (China)  
역시 중국도 (China too)

Now my OC for North Korea showed up in this chapter, the way I've always seen him was something more along the lines of Norway/Iceland/Hong Kong/Egypt with the whole I-could-kill-you-with-a-stare-and-scare-you-'cause-I-hardly-talk type of thing, and less like South Korea's South Korea-ness. D:


End file.
